


Lace Lingerie

by ZukoZoe



Series: Harvey and the Farmer [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Some Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukoZoe/pseuds/ZukoZoe
Summary: You have a special surprise for Doctor Harvey





	Lace Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harvey and had a lot of fun writing this little smut fic
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I am my own proofreader so I tend to miss some things.

Sitting on your bed, you nervously fiddled with your thigh-high stockings as you waited for your husband to return home from the clinic. You were dressed in a white lace lingerie corset that hugged your curves and pushed your breasts up, accompanied with matching panties and mesh stockings that clung to your smooth legs. You acquired the little beauty the last time you were in the city with the intent of surprising Harvey. With him pulling extra hours at the clinic due to flu season and you being busy with the farm, it left you with little time together, much less the energy to…  _ be together _ . So today was the day. You made sure everything was taken care of on the farm in advance and gave a your husband a quick call to make sure he wouldn’t be staying late before putting your plan into action. After a shower, a touch of makeup, and far to much time of fussing in front of the mirror, you were ready. You climbed into bed, looking like a prize as you waited with bated breath for Harvey to arrive, which brought you to the present.

 

The sound of the front door opening jolted you out of your thoughts, the ball of nervousness and excitement in your belly growing.

 

“Honey, I’m home!”

 

“I-I’m in the bedroom!” You called out, trying to keep your voice casual.

 

You couldn’t tell if it was his heavy footsteps coming down the hall you heard or your own heartbeat drumming in your ears. You tried not to jump as the door swung open.

 

“You would not believe the day…. I’ve….” He froze upon seeing you, mouth agape and whole face flushing a deep red. 

 

“Hi baby.” You tried to sound confident and sexy, but you knew you were blushing just as hard as he was. “How was work?” It took him a minute of starting at you in shock before he even registered your words.

 

“It was…. it was….” He couldn’t seem to get the words out and you giggled at how adorably flustered he was. His reaction certainly gave you an ego boost, dissolving some of your nervousness.

 

“Do you like my outfit?” You asked innocently and Harvey could only nod slowly in response. 

 

“What’s the matter?” You crawled to the edge of the bed, giving him a good view of your cleavage in the process. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

Harvey cleared throat, pulling himself out of the trance you put him in as he found his voice once again.

 

“This is certainly…” Reaching up, he anxiously loosened his tie and you could see the muscles in his throat contract as he gulped. “A surprise.”

 

“Is it a good surprise?” You asked, playfully wiggling your butt in the air.

 

Harvey choked.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You laughed, motioning ‘come here’ with your finger. Your husband approached the bed slowly, as if you were a jumpy squirrel that would bolt if he moved too fast. Once he was in your reach, you grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

“I missed you so much today.” You relished at the way he shivered at your words as you pecked his lips, sweet and slow. “You work so  _ hard _ , I get lonely in this big house all by myself.” Pouting, you pulled away from his mouth to gaze up at him. You were surprised at the look of pure lust in his eyes, it made your knees week.

 

“Shame on me for leaving such a... beautiful treasure feeling lonesome. It’s truly a sin.” His voice was thick and heavy, the sound of it sent goosebumps across your skin. 

 

“Oh Doctor Harvey, you flatter me.” You teased as you ran your hands across his clothed chest, making his breath hitch when your nails grazed his nipples through the starch white cloth. 

 

“But don’t worry,” You kissed a path from his jaw down his neck. “I think I can forgive you.” Your hands trailed down his torso, stopping to rub at the tent forming in the front of his trousers.

 

Harvey moaned, rolling his head back as you fondled his concealed erection. Suddenly your touch disappeared and the warmth of your body against his was gone as you laid yourself on your stomach, becoming level with his hardness. You put your hands to work undoing his belt and freed his cock from its confines, flushed red and already leaking pre-cum.

 

You peered up at him through your thick lashes and he watched in awe as you kissed his head, swirling your tongue around it before slowly taking it in your mouth.

 

“Oh kitten…” He tangled his hand in your hair as you began bobbing your head along his length, not taking your eyes off his for a moment. He cursed as you gave him a particularly hard suck, taking all of him in your mouth and trying not to choke as his cock head hit the back of your throat. Tears pricked in your eyes when Harvey absentmindedly bucked his hips, forcing you to take him even deeper before he realized what he did and pulled back.

 

“I-I’m sorry-“ You cut him off by taking him back down your throat, moaning around him as you began sucking him off in earnest. The room was filled with obscene wet slurping noises and Harvey’s heavy breathing as he struggled to not lose control. You flattened your tongue on the underside of his cock, swirling it around his head before sliding back down and repeating. The hand resting in your hair turned into a fist when you brought a hand up to fondle his balls and he pulled you off of his length with a wet pop.

 

Harvey was panting heavily as if he had just ran a mile, looking absolutely disheveled. You were sure you didn’t look much better, feeling the saliva on your face run down your chin.

 

“I can’t, if you keep going… I’m not gonna last.” He huffed out and you rose to your knees, throwing your arms around his neck and crashing his mouth against yours. Unlike before, this kiss was feverish and hungry, a clash of teeth and tangling tongues.

 

“I need you…I need you inside me. Fuck me, please?” You whined, any other time you would be embarrassed speaking so directly, but you were so aroused you didn’t care. Your panties so wet you’ve completely soaked through the lacy fabric, slicking your thighs. 

 

“Now, now kitten.” Harvey tutted, petting your hair like he was comforting an upset child. “Have some patience, the doctor will take good care of you.” You couldn’t stop the whimper that left your lips at the implication of his words, deciding to play along with this little game.

 

“Doctor, I think I’m ill.” You huffed. “I-I’m so  _ hot…  _ I feel like I’m burning from the inside out. See?” Grabbing his hands, you ran them down your body. Down your neck, across your chest and to your lace covered breasts, stopping there for a moment to give them a squeeze before continuing down your torso to your thighs. “Oh, what do I do Doctor Harvey?” 

 

Your husband licked his lips, rubbing and squeezing the soft skin of your thighs with his big hands. 

 

“You certainly are burning up… I think I’m going to need to conduct a thorough exam to get to the…” His hands ran up your inner thighs, close enough to feel the lace edges of your panties. “ _ center  _ of the problem.”

 

He took his pointer finger and slowly ran it along your clothed pussy, touch feather light. You gasped, bucking your hips in an attempt to get him to touch you properly.

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” He removed his finger from you and waggled it in front of your nose. “I need you to stay perfectly still, do you think you can do that for me?”

 

Despite wanting to cry out in frustration, you nodded. Anything to get him touching you again.

 

“Good girl.” He grabbed your legs, pulling them apart so he could kneel between them. Leaning in, he placed a kiss to your core before languidly licking up and down your cunt. You were shaking as he continued to tease you through your panties, struggling to not writhe against him as he sucked the soaked cloth.

 

“Mmm…” He hummed, pulling back just enough to tug the garment to the side and expose your pussy to him. “Look at you, your soaking wet my dear.”

 

You whimpered in response as he drew lazy circles around your clit with his finger, driving you absolutely insane with arousal as he teased you. You didn’t know how much more you could take.

 

“Please please please…” You begged and, luckily for you, Doctor Harvey was merciful. He looped is fingers under the sides of your panties and dragged them down your legs, carefully avoiding your stockings. He placed his thumbs on either side of your lips and spread you open as he took you in his mouth, making you throw your head back in ecstasy.

 

He went to work on your pussy, sucking and flicking your clit as he pressed two fingers to your opening, pushing in with little resistance.

 

“Oh, oh,  _ oh! _ ” You cried out as he fucked you with his fingers, caressing that special spot that turned your limbs to jello. The feeling of his hot tongue swirling around your clit coupling with the fingers pressing into your g-spot sent you over the edge suddenly, with little warning. Your buried your hands in his hair as your orgasm crashed over you, riding out the waves as you grinded against his face. 

 

When you finally came down from your euphoric high you released the death-grip you had on his hair and squeaked out an apology. He pulled back, mouth covered in your juices and wiped his face on his sleeve.

 

“Ah, I think I know what the problem is.” He said thoughtfully, confusing you for a moment before you remembered  _ ah yes, we are still playing this game. _

 

“What is it, Doctor? Is there anyway you can help me? I’m desperate.”

 

“I’ve got just the thing to cure your ailment.” Harvey stood and suddenly his hard cock was bouncing in front of your face. You moaned aloud, rolling onto your stomach and raising your ass in the air.

 

“Yes, please Doctor, put it in me. Make me feel good…” You heard your husband groan behind you as he gave your ass a quick squeeze before pressing his head against your lips. He slid himself between your soaking folds, lubing his cock with your juices before pushing in slowly. You were so turned on that there was little to no pain as he hit home, bottoming out inside of you before nearly pulling out and thrusting back in.

 

He set a steady pace, the sound of his hips smacking your ass being drowned out by your moans as he fucked you. You clawed at the bed, trying to find purchase against something as his cock hit your g-spot with every thrust, but you needed more.

 

“Harder! Baby, fuck me harder!” You cries became louder as he forcefully snapped his hips, fingers digging into your thighs as he started slamming into you. Your pleasure was heightened tenfold as you lurched forward with every thrust, snaking a hand beneath your legs to strum your clit.

 

“I’m getting close…” You felt your orgasm building up in your abdomen and practically wailed as Harvey slowed to a stop. 

 

“C-Can you turn around?” He asked meekly, and you smiled at his request. Harvey always favored missionary position, he likes how close and intimate it is and loves the way you come apart wrapped in his arms. You rolled onto your back, grabbing his button down and pulling him on top of you. He fell into your arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist, holding him close as he kissed you sweetly before guiding himself back into your pussy.

 

“I love you.” He whispered in your ear, this new angle reaching so deep inside of you you were seeing stars with every thrust.

 

“I love you!  _ I love you, I love you, I love you! _ ” You cried out, nails digging into his back as he worked you towards your end once more. All it took as a few more thrusts as you were tumbling over the edge, screaming in ecstasy as your orgasm wracked your whole body. Harvey was not far behind as your pussy contracted around his cock, coaxing him into bliss. He shouted as he came, pulling himself out just in time to watch thick ropes of come paint your lacy chest and stomach. 

 

“Wow.” He said after a minute, still attempting to catch his breath.

 

“Yeah, that’s one way to describe it.” You giggled, reaching your hands up to run your fingers through his disheveled hair before pulling him down for a kiss. You stayed like that for a while, sharing soft and slow kisses as you both came back to yourselves. Harvey eventually pulled back with an embarrassed flush across his cheeks and cleared his throat.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry I uhh, made a mess of your… delicates.”

 

You followed his gaze down to your torso, spotting pools of his seed scattered across you.

 

“Don’t worry about it love.” You said as you scooped up a small amount of come with your finger and made a show of bringing it to your lips and sucking it into your mouth, pulling a broken groan from your husband. “Nothing a good wash won’t fix.”

 

“You are a minx.” Harvey mummed, placing lazy kisses across your chest and the tops of your breasts.

 

You laughed, taking him by surprise as you gripped the front of his shirt and flipped your positions so that you were now straddling him.

 

“You’re damn right. Now, are you ready for round two?”


End file.
